


Take a Bite

by AcesArtscape



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Story, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesArtscape/pseuds/AcesArtscape
Summary: Preview: Ace’s legs quivered in anticipation as they readied their bow and arrow. Their lungs burned with each inhale, so much so, they could feel their chest tense. Their breath was loud in their ears, which only added to the cacophony of sounds coming from the mobs that cornered them. In spite of the misery their body and mind were under, Ace aimed their bow towards the approaching creeper.Take the shot.Release the arrow.Take the goddamn shot.With clammy hands, Ace closed their eyes and took the shot.~~~~~~After searching for a the rare enchanted golden apple, Ace finally gets their hands on one... but things don’t go quite as they planned.





	Take a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on this drawing I am working on:  
> https://twitter.com/acesartscape/status/1333233368612343808?s=21
> 
> Set in the world of the Contempromancy SMP

Ace’s legs quivered in anticipation as they readied their bow and arrow. Their lungs burned with each inhale, so much so, they could feel their chest tense. Their breath was loud in their ears, which only added to the cacophony of sounds coming from the mobs that cornered them. In spite of the misery their body and mind were under, Ace aimed their bow towards the approaching creeper.

Take the shot.

Release the arrow.

Take the goddamn shot.

With clammy hands, Ace closed their eyes and took the shot. They were quickly rewarded with a loud hiss, indicating they hadn’t missed their shot. As sweat poured down their face, they quickly realized that that was their last arrow and there were still more mobs coming. Ace looked over their shoulder, seeing nothing but empty mineshaft behind them. Their hand instinctively went to their axe that hung on their back and drew it. Then, they ran. It would be foolish of them to fight with little to no combat experience. They were never good at anything, but their resolve outweighed their weakness. Nothing would get in the way of returning home with the enchanted golden apple.

They kept running. They made it to the edge of the mineshaft that overlooked a ravine. Tired and exhausted, they checked their items again for anything that could help them. There was nothing. Their iron armor that weighed them down was so close to breaking, their shield was littered with arrows and the only food left in their inventory was the enchanted golden apple. Ace put their hands on their knees and bent over, breathing heavily while they collected their thoughts. They found themselves tempted to take a bite of the apple. One bite, and they’d be able to make it out of this mineshaft alive with all of their stuff.

“No. This is isn’t for me. This was never about me.” Ace affirmed out loud.

However, they would soon come to regret that decision. It all happened so fast. They found themselves knocked off the side suddenly, plummeting down the ravine right into a pool of lava. Their ears were ringing and the front of their body singed with the remains of creeper guts. If they hadn’t taken a moment to breathe, if they had just looked up to see the creeper falling from above, maybe they wouldn’t have found themselves back in their nice warm bed. Angry, hot tears streamed down their face as they kicked themselves out of bed. They failed. They lost the only thing that could ensure Dom’s safety.

They wanted to scream, but their lungs wouldn’t cooperate. Instead, they turned to their bookshelves with all the books they had gathered on potions, enchantment, and anything related to magic. It taunted them. All their efforts, all their hard work they put into searching and gathering, it was for nothing. Ace threw their arms our wildly, dislodging half of the books as they fell to the floor with a thud. Through their blind rage, Ace continued to swipe at the bookshelves, leaving nothing untouched. In spite of not wanting to stop, they stopped at the sound of a door creeping open.

Falvyn blinked slowly, taking in the sight in front of her. Ace stood still with a pile books surrounding them and their back turned. As she approached with a squeak, Ace fell to their knees. They let the exhaustion take control. There was no more will to fight left in them. Falvyn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, giving Ace a look of concern as she knelt down beside them.

“Oh... Ace.” Falvyn placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder as they silently sobbed. “Let me help you clean up.”

Ace clenched the fabric of their shirt, choking on their own tears as they watched Falvyn pick after them. This isn’t what they wanted. They didn’t want to be a burden to anyone, especially their family and friends. Despite everything, Ace joined in to help fix the mess they’ve made.

“Here.” Falvyn offered a book to them, gesturing for it to be place back on the shelf.

Ace remained silence, only nodding in response as they took the book that was handed to them. For some unexplained reason, Ace didn’t recognize this as any of their arcane books. Perplexed, Ace flipped through the pages and skimmed its content, stopping at a particular page that caught their interest.

‘The only way you can help your friends is to endure’.

“Ace? What’s wrong?” Falvyn questioned, giving her friend a worried look.

“I know what I need to do...” Wiping the remaining tears from their face, Ace slammed the book shut. This wasn’t the end, it was only the beginning.


End file.
